


"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [42]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: Krem and Cullen. Friendship status: Cool dudes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK I'M ALIVE! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO KIND AND PATIENCE WITH ME AND PLEAS ENJOY THIS!!!!

Krem had noticed that the Commander always wore something to keep him warm. The fur long coat he always wore was testament enough for that. But Krem also noticed that he often gave his coat to Lady Lavellan or Cassandra. Josephine too if she ever came out. Cullen was a man of honor but it seemed not one who could handle the cold well. Krem didn’t much mind it. Over the months Cullen and Krem had bonded over their love of old songs sung in every nation. 

Even Qunari had their versions of it. Or so The Chief said, but Krem took everything he said with a grain of salt. So it was after Cullen caught a cold and was held up in bed for three days that Krem had had enough. He set to work on his stitching just as his father had taught him back in his youth. When he had been younger his mother had cooed that knowing how to sew would land him a good husband. Krem was glad his father would tell him it was a good life skill to know. Even Lady Lavellan saw it that way. 

Her clan had no gender roles; only work that needed doing and little time to do it in. He might like to live with her lot. As he put the final golden thread through the lion on the chest he admired his handiwork. Friends gave each other gifts and his girl, the barmaid, Tatiana thought it a splendid idea. Lady Lavellan had been shown it and she had smiled something fierce. She said he would love it. So as he waits for Cullen to finish yelling out his troops he runs his thumb over the cloth.

It will be warm enough. Once the troops leave his office he hides the cloth behind his back. 

“Krem,” he sighs and sags in his chair, “thank the Maker. Tell me you have good news or an invitation to drink myself blind.” 

“After I do this.” Krem says with a smirk, “Stand up please.” 

“What for?” Cullen asks but stands anyway. 

Krem rolls his eyes, “Close your eyes and stick out your hands.” 

Cullen looks him up and down, suspicion written on his face but he does so. Holding both hands up and his eyes closed. Krem places the gift in his hands and Cullen opens them with a shocked look on his face. He looks down at it and then at Krem, “Thank you.” 

“Your lady said you’d like it.” Krem teases, “And now we can go drink ourselves blind if you’d like.” 


End file.
